


Everyone Loves Leo

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adorable Leo, Hazel is 14 to, I pretty much live and breathe Leo, Leo wears glasses, Multi, Short Leo, Young Leo like 14, cute leo, rest are 15 or16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story takes place as Valentines Day





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters might me Occ but tell me if there not I don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These character do not belong to me, they belong to Uncle Rick sadly
> 
> Edit: I spaced it out alittle bit since someone in the comments told me 2 thank u for that so yea enjoy the story

It was going to be a perfect day for Leo, until he started to get love letters, chocolate (not like he complaind) and flowers from unkown people.  _Who could be sending this to me?_ Leo thought to himself. He took all the letters, chocolate and flowers to Bunker 9.

"Hey Festus." Leo said, Festus nudged him in a loving way. Leo patted him on the nose

"Thanks buddy."Leo than looked at his caulander, he almost yelled. Febuary 14th, Valentines day. Leo ran into the wall, Festus snorted.

"I forgot, oh my gods how could I have forgot," Leo said after getting out of shock. He than ran to his closet to put on his most adorable/cute/aswome outfite. It was a big sweater, some jeans, and a cat headband. He then went outside. Demi-gods all around greeted Leo.

"Hey Leo, Happy Valentines Day," Percy said, "Thanks, you to." Percy then smiled,"You look adorable today," he said. Leo blushed

"T-T-Thanks" He stuttered, then Leo looked away. They went into a  awkward silence, until Percy broke it.

"Umm, anyways, me and the rest of the seven plus Nico are going out for a picnic for Valentines Day, are you gonna come?" Percy asked Leo.

"Ummm, sure, I guess I'll bring the food since I know what everyone likes," Leo said while checking what time it is.

"What time?" He asked Percy. "4:00 is when there coming, but 4:30 is when the picnic starts."Percy said.

"Oh ok, thanks Percy see you later,"Leo said while walking to Bunker 9.

(Meet Mr.Time-skip and Mrs.Time-Skip)

After Leo got all the food ready he went to go wash up. After he took a quick shower, he went to go put on his contacts. When Leo reached for his contacts, it wasn't there."What the Hades," Leo whispered while trying to find his contacts.

"Uggg, just my luck." Leo said. He went to go get his glasses. When he went to put it on he thought what the others will think. He started to have second thoughts. 

_No,_ he thought. He wouldn't care what they think of him. He put on his glasses, they were black and big, it made him look cuter than he aready is. He checked his watch, 4:15.  _Good, enough time_. He grabbed the basket and his sweater. even though it was big he still loved it, and went out to the fields.  _Time to get this over with_ he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped u enjoyed this story part 2 will come out sooner or later sorry I have writers block for the chapter if u can give me some ideas for the next chapter pls. 
> 
> P.s thank u for the positive comments


	2. New way

Ellooooo peeps thanks for taking your time to read this lovely  story um I'm still gonna write this story but it's just gonna include the romantic relationship between Leo, Nico, Percy, and Jason because I can't write that much ships plus I don't really have any idea with the other ships so yea hope you will enjoy this story thanks for reading boi 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Boi\\(^~^)/


End file.
